Ever After
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: CH1Finding Love. After a dangerous mission Ed receives a promotion but why can't Roy be happy for him?Because it means Ed may be leaving him for good. EdRoy Yaoi


I know this is a short chapter but I couldn't fit in the rest of the plot to this chapter and have it be any good. I love FMA and believe it to be the best anime ever made. I've only seen the fansubs I was almost turned away from this anime because it played on Cartoon Network but my friends asked me to give it a chance and I'm so glad I did. The range this series has is incredible. Well anyways this is my first dive into Roy/Ed goodness. I'm a big Roy fan and I'll defend him and his actions to the bitter end. -

Anyway this entire story will be happy! I general tend to twist and darken a series to my own desires in fan fictions but this series hits a depth so deep that I can't really make it darker with out pointless torture of the characters which I don't care for to much. Thus I've decided to lighten it up a bit. Some of the background to this story is a bit angsty but that's about it.

As from my regular angst I'm thinking of doing something I was inspired by from Bluebird's Illusion. The idea of Ed as Pride kinda struck a cord with me. I'm developing a plot around it though its not tied to the BBI universe at all. Ed/Roy and Envy/Pride kinda thing neway stay tuned and on with this fic! Please tell me what you think as I'm new to this fandom.

**Finding Love**

Roy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Fullmetal-Edward was back, after a month Fullmetal was back. Everyone was outside his office congratulating him. His most recent victory- saving and entire town from an insane alchemist, wanting to use a nearby dormant Volcano to destroy said town- had earned him a promotion, one that had been a long time coming- Colonel.

The now Brigadier General remembered the day Edward had left and it still haunted him. He looked like a man who had given up all his hope and was going to his death. The site was more then Roy could bare and he thought that this might just be the last time he saw the Fullmetal Alchemist- a thought that had put ice in his veins. But it seemed that the ever persistent Elric had pulled through again.

Roy wanted to be out there congratulating him with the others but he couldn't bring himself to smile. For the first time Fullmetal would not be under his command. At first Roy convinced himself he was driven out of protection for the boy. But then it turned out Edward didn't need his protection anymore, the day he realized this a bit of Roy Mustang died.

Then he told himself that he kept Fullmetal under him because he was now part of the 'Team'. It wasn't the same without Edward's reports. Who else would take them anyway? But now Roy was out of excuses, and he knew that now that he had a chance…Edward would leave him- the hated Colonel come General. Another piece of him died.

His office door clicked and in walked the form of Risa Hawkeye. He didn't acknowledge her presence but that could be considered common now. The office was silent as she shut the door and with soft clicks of her heels on the hardwood floor she made her way over the Colonel's desk. He still hadn't looked up from the document he had been 'reading' for the past 45 minutes. It didn't help his case much anyways as it was one of Fullmetal's old mission reports.

"You should tell him you know. He wont leave." Her soft voice broke the silence.

In a firm tone he replied "Tell who what" but they both knew he realized exactly what she meant.

With a sigh though she voiced her thoughts "You know very well" she stated "And despite what some might think I am a woman, I know your in love with Edward. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him. He deserves to know. He deserves to be loved, so do you." She finished looking right at the man she admired so much.

His eyes were hard and she thought she had crossed the line, but she cared deeply both men. She would help them get past their foolishness.

She had expected for him to yell, complain, and protest. What she did not expect was what happened next- the fall in his face and the despair in his eyes. "I can't" were the pained words from his mouth.

Roy Mustang for all he was worth had not noticed how late it had gotten nor how quite it was outside his office at this point. As well the fact that most were gone.

He did however here the **_thump_** of someone falling to their knees outside his door. He stood up and crossed the distance to his door and threw it open. He was ready to fry whoever had the nerve to listen in on their conversation. How ever when his eyes fell on the figure before him he froze. Looking up at him head bent back and hair falling down his shoulders-a knelt position-shocked expression-pale skin-wide eyed Edward Elric.

'He knows' was the only thing Roy could process at the moment.

"I" Roy started but his voice was dry. A tear fell from Ed's eye.

"Why.." Ed stammered composed him self then started again. "Why couldn't you tell me you baka" Ed chocked out. "I thought you hated me, you avoided me, the missions…I" another sobbed escaped his lips and Roy remained frozen. As if this was happening to someone else and he was only watching.

"I thought" He stated again and Roy fell to his knees and pulled Ed into a hug. "I'm so sorry Edward" he said in a whisper. "I could never hate you" he bared his face in Ed's hair.

A smile on her lips Hawkeye slipped past them to make her exit.

Ed looked up at Roy 'this is the first time I've seen him in uniform" Roy thought 'He looks good'

Tear tracks down his face, Ed wrapped his arms around Roy. 'Right' echoed in both of their head's.

"I'm so glad you don't hate me" Ed whispered again, his voice more steady. "It was killing me to think the person I loved, hated me."

"Ed" was all Roy could manage to say but that was ok as lips met lips Neither would remember who moved first, and neither cared. They had finally found each other and that was all that mattered.


End file.
